jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The N-Men
After being zapped in the Van Patten Radiator Belt, Jimmy and his friends get mutant powers, depending on what they were doing. Cindy gets super strength, Carl gets the power of super belch, Sheen gets super speed, and Libby gets invisibility, but Jimmy doesn't seem to have any powers except being orange. They decide to fight crime by becoming the N-men, but they cause more bad than good. Then the milatary comes and they take Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby somewhere they can't destroy anything and they can't escape. They don't take Jimmy because he doesn't seem to have any mutant powers, yet... Back in his lab, Jimmy tries to come up with the final ingredient for the cure, because if they don't get the cure in time they could wear off their powers and die. But then, Jimmy gets angry when he spilled soda pop over his computer, and he remembered Cindy was mean to him for not having any powers. He then turns into an orange Hulk-like monster and starts destroying the city. Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby decide the only way to get out is to learn to control their powers. Libby learns she can also create a force field and Cindy has super sight and can fly. She sees Jimmy destroying the city and tells the N-men to stop him. They then break out of the security area and start attacking Jimmy,but Jimmy's too strong. Sheen tries to help Carl with his super burp, by getting Sam's selzar and shaking Carl up, even then, Jimmy isn't defeated. The N-men start losing their powers and are getting weaker and weaker. Cindy tries to be nice to Jimmy, so he'll turn back, by saying she loves him, but then passes out. Jimmy then feels sad and he turns back, and tries to think of a way to finish the cure. He gets a brain blast and uses the selzar. After everyone is okay again and the powers will wear off in a day, and everything is back to normal. Quotes *'Jimmy': I think I see what happened. You all got super powers based on what you were doing when the Van Patten rays hit. Cindy: And you just turned orange? How lame is that?! Jimmy: It's not lame! Maybe my cells store massive amounts of vitamin C or something. Carl: (Sniffs) Mmm. He does have a pleasing, fruity aroma. Both: (Laugh) Sheen: Guys, get serious. We've all been endowed with incredible power. And I say we use that power to attack Tokyo! (Runs to Tokyo and back) Guys, come on--pick up the pace. *'Sheen': Stack hands, everyone. We need to make a solemn vow. Let those who do evil beware! From this day forth, we shall be known as the Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men! Libby: Excuse me? Sheen: And Two Girls. *'Cindy': Ha! Neutron probably thought the low gravity would throw off my backswing. Wrong! As usual. Jimmy: Hey! How about instead of bragging, you thank me for inviting you along at all? Cindy: You're right, Jimmy. Thank you...For letting me kick your butt on the back nine! Jimmy: What is your problem, Vortex? Cindy: I don't have a problem! What's your problem? Jimmy: Oh, I think you do have a problem. Category:Episodes